Ginyu Force: Zoo-Phoenix Academy Linebackers - Recoome
by The wielder of the blue flames
Summary: The first in a series and based off of the Terry tate linebacker videos! Zechariah has just recently hired five new individuals who are looking for a fresh start! However, these five are very passionate about their work and with their skills... they'll fit right in! Safe Haven: Meet the Ginyu Force! Recoome: We see the heavy hitter describe to us that his job isn't the easiest.


**Hey everybody! Wielder of the Blue Flames here!**

 **Sorry that I've been so inactive! I've just been so caught up with other works so I decided to make things interesting by posting my stories from my deviantart account onto here as well.**

 **I'm also glad that there is a Zoophobia category now so I can properly place these stories now!**

 **I promise to get back to writing after the New Years Eve! I won't leave ya hanging!**

 **So kick back, relax and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Zoophobia belongs to VivzMind! Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama. There are also elements of DBZ ABRIDGED here.**

* * *

Zoo-Phoenix Academy was experiencing another sunny day in Safe Haven, as the students started their classes. One group in particular was hanging around their lockers as they grabbed their materials.

"So, how was your weekend guys." A chimera named Zill asked as he closed his locker door.

"Nothing much. Had to endure another boring lecture from my dad." A red furred jackal with horns named Damian muttered as he folded his arms. "Damn thing went on for hours."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." A dog with ruffled fur named Jack reassured before he rubbed his arm. "I was crushed by a piano that was being moved into a truck." He admitted.

"Oh my! Are you okay!?" A kangaroo named Kayla asked with concern as she checked him for any injuries. "When did this happen?"

"Just yesterday. I'm fine, really!" Jack reassured once more as he gave a nervous laugh. "You know me. I always bounce right back up."

"You know, when a piano hits you, you feel like you can recite every single note from musical that was previously played on it!" A fox named Spam said randomly with a grin, his tongue sticking out.

Zill raised an eyebrow at the giddy fox. "Where did you get that idea from?" He questioned as he shook his head.

"No where! Just my head!" Spam replied with a chipper voice.

"...idiot." A purple cat named Vanex muttered as she read her book, not even bother to turn her head to the fox.

"Anyway, did you do anything interesting Kayla?" Damian asked suggestively with a sly grin, making the girl back away nervously.

"Um, nothing special. Practiced an upcoming duet with Zill." She responded as she shuffled her feet with a blush as she looked to her boyfriend who smiled lovingly at her.

"...whoopee." Damian deadpanned with a glare as he folded his arms again. "Anyway, have you guys heard of the new staff that just got hired a last week? Five guys, supposed to be good at their jobs."

"Oh yeah!" Jack nodded as he held a hand to his chin in thought. "I remember Jackie talking about them. I've never seen or heard of them though." He said.

"You think we'll see them soon?" Kayla asked as she held her books to her chest.

"I dunno." Zill shrugged. "But I bet like the rest of the staff here, they ought to be interesting."

 ** _'Crash!'_**

"Hahahahahahahah!" The door opened as a huge gust of wind blew threw the doors, making a few students shield their eyes from the bright, blue light. A short bid creature walked in holding a staff. "Cower in fear peasant children! Or face the wrath of... HORRIS!" The figure, Horris, announced dramatically.

"Oh god, not again." Zill muttered as he facepalmed, Kayla standing beside him, rubbing his back in comfort. Jack yelped and hid behind Damian who just raised an eyebrow at the scene. Spam just continued to smile as Vanex continued to read her book.

Horris walked up to Zill and poked his chest with his staff. "I hereby challenge you to a duel of power and skill!" He declared loudly.

Zill rolled his eyes. This was just another annoying routine Horris usually did with him. "Look, Horris, the day just started and I need to get to class. Maybe we can continue this another time such as... Never." He stated as he turned to walk away with his friends.

They were quickly stopped when Horris floated In front them. "I will not be ignored this time Zill!" He announced boldly. "Now prepare to face my mighty wind!"

Damian snickered.

"What's so funny!?" Horris questioned, annoyed by the jackals interruption.

"Dude, that line can be taken so out of context! You're just begging for someone to make a fart joke out of that!" He laughed as he held his chest, inciting a few chuckles from his friends, except Vanex.

Horris spluttered in embarrassment before he glared at them. "Enough games! Time for your destruction! You will- hey does anyone else here that?" He sidetracked as he turned his head.

 ** _'thump, thump, thump, thump, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!'_**

The students looked around as they all gave each other quizzical looks, all of them thinking where the hell was that noise coming from.

"Recoome..."

"Is it just me or is it getting closer?" Jack asked as his ear twitched.

 **"TACKLE!"**

"Wha-!?" Horris only had enough time to yelp as soon as a huge being tackled him to the ground, shocking the students. The dust settled as Horris moaned in slight pain. It wasn't anything serious, but it still hurt.

A huge man, a distinct human stood up, tall and muscular, wearing a brown suit and orange tie. He had red hair and and huge head.

"WHOO!" He cheered as he gave a scolding/threatening finger to the bird who cowered in fear. "You know you can't bother the students on a Monday morning, or before break or lunch hours! You have your peace, they have theirs! Respect it!" He shouted at Horris. "Or else you're in for a long day! A very long day! Because the names, Recoome! And it rhymes, with doom! And you're gonna be hurting, all, too, **SOON!"** He declared as he pounded his chest before walking away.

As he did, he gave a thumbs up to the students and smiled. "Hey, 'sup." He greeted as he walked down the hall, leaving behind a crowd of gobsmacked students.

Zill' eyes widened, Kayla covered her mouth in shock, Jack shivered in fear, Spam's jaw dropped, Damian broke out into a huge grin and Vanex even dropped her book!

Everyone was thinking the same thing.

And Vanex voiced it out for them. "...Damn."

* * *

 **Ginyu Forces: Academy linebackers!**

 **Recoome!**

 **...**

* * *

 _ **Zechariah's office...**_

Zechariah smiled as he spoke to a camera, his gaze unwavering as the interview started. "Some people said we were crazy when we brought the Ginyu Force on board. But they were recommended by an old friend of mine and I am a firm believer in outside-the-box thinking." He stated as he smiled. "And since they have been with us, our productivity, safety and teaching has gone up 46%. And we have Recoome to thank for starting the effort."

 _ **Captain Ginyu's office...**_

Ginyu was dressed in a purple suit as he smirked at the camera. "I'm proud of each and every one of my men. They all have their own set of skills and accomplishments that made them true members of the Ginyu Force! But there is no denying that out of all of them, Recoome is the most enthusiastic." He said with pride.

 **Clip...**

Taylor laughed as he chatted with some friends of his before he was suddenly tackled by Recoome. He shielded his face as Recoome shouted at him. "Break was over fifteen minutes ago kid! Get back to class!" He ordered.

 _ **Recoome's office...**_

Recoome smiled as stared at the camera. "It's my duty to be an enforcer man. With recent demon scares, students haven't been following the rules and only a few have been good." He explained. "Sure, my methods seem extreme, but I'm doing it to protect them. Sure, I tackle a few. But sometimes it's intimidation that gets them." He smirked before he tapped his forehead. "Mind games."

 **Clip...**

Rusty is busy snarking with a few bullies before he waved. "Alright, I'll see ya' later." He called as he threw away his soda.

Problem was that it was in a regular garbage bin instead of a recycling one.

Rusty smiled as he walked.

He stopped as soon as he heard a roar of anger.

 **"Rrraaaaagghhhhhh!"**

"Crap!" He swore as he dug his hands in the garbage can, trying to find the soda. Recoome was standing by, his feet tapping as he readies himself to charge at the dog.

"Be quicker! Be quicker kid! Or get ready to feel the pain Rusty! The pain train is coming!" He shouted as he made a whistle to sound like an oncoming train.

Rusty panicked as he finally grabbed the soda, knocking over the can in the process. He didn't care as he rushed to the recycling bin and quickly placed it in it.

He barely had enough time when Recoome rushed at him, his eyes wide and his mouth open in a savage grin.

Rusty hid behind the bin as he cowered in fear. "IT'S IN THERE! It's in now! Please don't hurt me, please!" He begged as he whimpered. Recoome nodded with a smirk before walking away. "Thank you Mr. Recoome! Thank you God!" He panted as he let out a couple of tears of relief.

 _ **Zechariah's office...**_

"But what's really impressed me, is that Recoome and the rest of the Ginyu Force have become a part of the Zoo-Phoenix Academy family." Zechariah smiled with a nod. "They fit right in here."

 **Clip...**

 **"SURPRISE JACKIE AND ALANZO! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"** The students and staff, including the Ginyu Force cheered as they handed the happy couple a cake to celebrate. Everyone clapped as the married couple smiled at them, thankful for the surprise.

 **Change clip...**

"...And as morale rises within the student body, the poses also express joy and invigoration, thus keeping you fit and healthy while also increasing confidence within yourself." Ginyu instructed to the students of Jackie's class, who were all taking notes and were very interested in the lesson of the 'fighting pose' while Jackie smiled and clapped with praise. "Any questions?"

 **Change clip...**

"You know you can't destroy school property when filming you two!" Recoome scolded lightly to Leo and Vince who looked down in shame. "Use safety gear and a better location while making sure that others are out of harms way!"

Carrie walked by, carrying a skull of a creature. "Howdy Recoome." She tipped her hat with a smirk.

Recoome smiled and waved. "Hey Carrie." He replied before turning back to the two. "I hope you learned your lesson."

 _ **Zechariah's office...**_

"But that's not to say Recoome has gone soft." Zechariah reassured while raising a paw in defence. "He still does what does best."

 **Clip...**

Recoome tackled Baltimore as she was bullying a couple of students by taking their stuff. He then tackled Penelope when she was making rude comments to other students of different species. He then shoved Quintin against a wall and glared. "That was a long-distance call Quintin!"

 _ **Ginyu's office...**_

"Unfortunately, like the battlefield, the Academy is in fact a dangerous environment and a violent world." Ginyu stated with a frown. "And as it happens, injuries do occur when we least expect it."  
 **  
Clip change...**

Perci was busy passing out supplies to the other teachers as he pushed a tray full of them, unaware of who would be walking by.

Recoome walked down the opposite hall as he passed by Jackie who smiled and waved at him. "Hi Recoome!" She greeted ecstatically.

"Hey, Jackie!" He responded with a wave of his own, turning his head as he did so.

Then it happened.

 ** _'CRACK!'_**

"GAH!" Recoome yelled in pain when the tray Perci was pushing hit his left kneecap, falling to the floor and clutching it.

Jackie turned back, her eyes wide in horror. "NOOO!" She cried out in sorrow. This grabbed all the other teachers and students attention. Perci gasped, horrified at what he had just done.

"Man down!" A man with long, white hair and red skin named Jeice yelled as he rushed to his comrades side. "Someone help me with him to the nurses office!" He ordered. Prompting Zill and Jack to run up and help the limping man. Others watched in sorrow as they watched him go.

 _ **Recoome's office...**_

"Was I hurt? Yeah. But I didn't have time for it!" Recoome waved off with a smirk. "It doesn't phase me anymore! The only time I have is delivering the pain to those who don't know what time it is!" He declared.

 **Clip change...**

Recoome is seen working out, ignoring the pain in his leg as students watched him in awe.

 _ **Back to the office...**_

"If there's any chump out there who thinks they can get away from me because of what happened, 'cause of what happened to my knee... Well he's in for a surprise! **A RUDE AND PAINFUL SURPRISE!"** He roared.

 **Clip change...**

Recoome is seen tackling Perci against a wall as he cheered. "Whoo! Baby!"

"I said I was sorry." Perci managed to wheeze out as he curled up in pain.

 _ **Zechariah's office...**_

"If I'm being honest... I wish I had ten Recooms here at Zoo-Phoenix Academy." Zechariah smiled with a nod. "And I'm sure many others would agree."

 _ **Recoome's office...**_

"I just do my job man." Recoome admitted humbly. "I thank my friends, family, my team and my new co-workers here as well as the students for it and am thankful for it every single day... And do I enjoy what I do?" Recoome laughed before grinning. "Heh heh! Hell yes!"

 **Change clip...**

The students are seen walking out of the Academy before the entrance door is blown open and out ran Horris who held a box of pens, while Recoome was on his tail. He didn't get far because as soon as he was down the stairs, Recoome tackled him, sending both to the ground.

Recoome stood up and held the pens threatenly at the bird who cowered again. "These are not your pens bird brain! These are mine! These are from my house! You can't walk into my office and take my things without suffering from a five-time champion!" He yelled before he threw the pens at Horris. "You must be crazy!" He soon walked back into the building, letting Horris run in fear.

A few meters away, Zill watched as he and his friends watched on in astonishment and slight worry. "Well, I was right. He is interesting." He commented.

"But if that's just the first... What are the others like?" Kayla asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well, that will be fun to find out, right?" Damian grinned with a shrug of his shoulders as they all left for home.

Things were certainly looking good for Zoo-Phoenix Academy.

The Ginyu Force has arrived.

* * *

 **Welp, hope you all enjoyed that because there is more to come!**

 **Next up is the Blue Hurricane: Burter!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **This is Wielder of the Blue Flames, signing off!**


End file.
